The Undercovers
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: The Gods send five demigods to Forks to solve the vampire problem, a lot will happen. Takes place during Eclipse. Rated T just in case. If you didn't know, I suck at summaries. Demigods are from my SYOC story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own the Twilight saga nor do I own the PJO series or the characters you don't recognize they belong to their creators, I only own Callidora Rojas**

**Callidora's POV:**

Rosemarie Corbin, Jett Blackwood, Anastasia Perez, Stefani Smith, and I was in the Big House in the war room with Chiron who is still quiet since we walked inside the meeting room.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point, the Gods want you to go to Forks, Washington for weird vampire activity that is going on around there,"Chiron stated, looking into all of our faces. "You five will be attending Forks High School, two of the vampires go there. The boy, who goes by Edward Cullen acan read minds, the girl, name Alice Cullen can see the future. To protect you mind and emotions the Gods made your protective pendants for they won't be able to read your mind, see your future, and control your emotions." Chrion reached into a glass box that mus hold our pendants, he pulled out a silver necklace that hadd a crystal music note and handed it to Stefani Smith, daughter of Apollo. Next Chiron pulled out another silver necklace with the triple goddess charm and gave that to Anastasia Perez, daughter of Antevorte, goddess of the future. He handed Rosemarie Corbin, daughter of Khione, a her a silver necklace with a ice crystal hanging from it, Jett Blackwood, son of Deimos, got handed a black chain with a the symbol of the moon Deimos on it. Finally Chiron handed me a silver necklace that held a red poppy flower on it, why do my dad, Morpheus, have to have the wackest symbol ever? "Is there any questions?"

"When do we leave?"Stefani asked, fingering the crystal music note.

There was a knock at the door and Chiron smiled. "Right now. You don't have to worry about packing, your parents along with Aphrodite picked out your clothing, armor and weapon. Also you already have a house to stay in with your own rooms, and two cars, that you can drive to school in. Now move out."

**A/N:I know it's short, but it's just a introduction, next chapter will be longer in all of there POV for you can get the feel of the house, cars, and rooms. I hope you like**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**Stefani's POV:**

OMG, our house is so freaking awesome, like, wow, it's so beautiful, there was a brick driveway leading up to the house, that was lined with small flower bushes. The front entry has a porte–cochere, providing a covered space for parking the cars if we didn't feel like putting them in the garage because we was being lazy or if it was raining out and we want to hurry up to get in and not get wet or that wet. The covered entry is framed by ornamental columns that welcomes you up the entry steps. The large foyer space has a 17' high ceiling, and columns at the corners, which frame the space and divide it from the hallway straight ahead. The formal living room is beyond the hallway has a stately fireplace, a tray ceiling that reaches 19', and windows and doors that look out to the covered patio at the rear.

If you turn left at the entry hallway, you pass another hall that leads to three bedroom suites, each one of them comes with its own walk–in closet, tray ceiling, and full bath. When you go further down the hallway you come to a laundry/utility room, and then to the three–car garage that only held two cars, silver 2011 Chevrolet Traverse, and a forest green 2013 Infiniti JX Crossover Concept . A central foyer accesses the three bedrooms, and could be used as a sitting room or a library space, probably both, or a homework area. Bedroom 2 has a larger walk–in closet, and unlike the other two bedrooms, its bathroom features two vanity sinks, a whirlpool tub, a separate shower, and a bidet next to the toilet, that was my bedroom, I know that because it had my name written in gold on the door. Next to me was Anastasia Perez, Rosemarie Corbin had the last bedroom on the the entry hallway meets this hallway to the three bedroom suites, there are two vestibules with display niches on either side of a powder room. The second vestibule leads to the formal dining room, which has tray ceilings that reaches 13' and a door to a butler's pantry between it and the kitchen, so does that mean we will be having a butler, I hope one of the others know how to cook, because I really don't want to be eatting take out all day. The gourmet kitchen is large enough to accommodate two refrigerators, two ovens, a six–burner stove, and a large center island with a prep sink. A 42" high eating counter divides the kitchen from the family room. The family room has tray ceilings that reach 15', a fireplace that keeps the room cozy and warm during the winter, which also means cuddle weather, and a pair of glazed doors that walk out to a large covered patio.

The family room and kitchen are both open to a sunny breakfast nook, which has angled walls with windows that look out to the rear. The curved wall next to the breakfast nook holds a wet bar, I don't know why we need it, it ain't like we drinking wine up in here, which sucks I might add, which is open to the formal living room for easy access. From the family room, a small vestibule leads to a guest bedroom, this is made into Jetts bedroom, he doesn't mind at, which features angled windows and a pair of glazed doors that open to the rear, and a full cabana bath.

If you turn right at the entry hallway, you enter another foyer space with a circular tray ceiling above. This foyer provides access to a study, on the right is the luxurious master suite. The suite has tray ceilings in all of the main rooms that rise to 15', including the master bath area. The master bath has a private toilet room with a bidet, two vanity sinks, a whirlpool tub, and a separate shower, which Calli's room, she had her name written in Sapphire, she's so far way from the rest of us girls. A hallway between the bedroom and bath provides access to two large walk–in closets and an exercise area. The master bedroom has a sitting area at the rear, with angled windows for maximum sunlight and views, and a pair of glazed doors that open onto the covered patio.

My bedroom is black with splatters of gold and purple paint, it's square shaped at one side I have a big bed with gold pillows, I also have a desk on the opposite side and book shelves on another, I have posters of lady gaga and Taylor swift scattered about my room. In my walk-in closet I had fun and colorful clothes and shoes, man don't I love being a demigod, with a awesome dad.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I love this house so much and it sucks how we not even going to be here that long, just two months, I hope our parents let us stay longer, or actually live here, I don't mind the girls and Jett, they seem cool. I can't wait until it gets hot out so we can get inside the pool that we saw from Jetss bedroom window, but from what we were told, it's hardly warm or hot out here, I guess I may have to go swimming in the cold, because I really want to get into that pool.

My bedroom is painted a mint green color, it haves pictures that I painted all over the walls and some on the ceilings, I hope they don't fall down. My room is clean now but it's so going to have clothes all over the floors, I'm going to have to find a good place to keep my weapons at, I know one is going to be under my bed just in case someone tries to break in.

**Rosemarie's POV:**

I just love my bedroom, the walls are painted a tanish cream color, that also haves two different color bluse that looks like a ocean in the background with painted palm trees. I had one couch and one chair both are cream, a cream in-table, wooden floors, a maroon carpet. A king size bed that was on top of this thing, that hade marron cushions around the bed and as a head board, on the back wall of the bed is wooden also that haves light above the bed. I walked into my walk-in closet to see what my mom and Aphrodite pulled together, I honestly can say that I liked it, it was dark, mysterious and eyecatching, I like that.

**Jett's POV:**

This house is cool, the girls like it, they kept jumping up and down squealing and hugging each other every time we walk into a new room, which got annoying real fast, but I didn't say anything because I do not want to get smacked by four girls. My bedroom is actually the guest room, which I don't mind because I only need a bed and a closet and I'm straight. My bedroom is all black with torches of Greek fire lit on the walls, it haves lots of band posters on the walls, cool, it's not over the top like I thought it was when Chiron said that Aphrodite will be doing our rooms.

**Callidora's POV:**

I'm all by myself, away from everybody, I could be freaking kidnapped and nobody will know it until the next morning when I don't come to the kitchen to eat or when they check my bedroom. My bedroom is painted all black with black marble floor, in the middle of the room is a black chandelier, my bed was pushed back on the left wall with black, cream and gold bedding and pillows, my bed was a canopy and the drapings was a sapphire blue color with gold grecian design on the ends.

**A/N:I hope you like it, next chapter will be their first day at school**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I broke my arm, but I'm determined to write this chapter. Let's just say I'm single now and my now ex-boyfriend and my now ex-best friend are having a baby in 5 months. Disclaimer in the first chapter, enjoy. I also don't own Trix, Honey Nut Cheerios, Wheaties, Frosted Flakes, Rice Crispies, or Captain Crunch, I wish though, I love all them cereals besides Wheaties**

**Anastasia's POV:**

I slept so good last night, my bed was so soft and comfortable, when I heard my alarm go off I didn't want to wake up at all, I just wanted to stay in bed all day, maybe watch some t.v., I so don't want to go to school. How can these people wake up in the morning and go to school? I can't stand the rain, it always makes me sleepy, I guess these people here are use to it.I groaned and rolled out of the bed, straight on to the floor, that stuff really hurted and it woke me right up. I got up from my seat and slowly made my way to my bathroom.

Thirty minutes later I was making my way down to the kitchen to get something to eat before we leave for school, which we only have ten minutes to get to before we are late. I had on a black stencil panda bear tee that had zebra print as the panda, a pair of light blue denime skinny jeans with a pair of black converses. When I walked into the kitchen I saw everybody around the kitchen table eating cereal quietly, they looked up at me and smiled then went back to eating cereal. I opened up the cupboard, trying to figure out what type of cereal I want to eat, Trix, Honey Nut Cheerios, Wheaties, Frosted Flakes, Rice Crispies or Captin Crunch, I decided on some Frosted Flakes. I grabbed a bowl, poured some flakes in it, put it back in the cupboard, I went inot the refigerator and got the milk and poured some on my cereal. I grabbed a spoon then made my way to the table, I sat between Callidora and Stefani and across from Jett. Jett had on black military jacket, a bright purple t shirt underneath, with ripped black jeans and combat boots, he also wore dark aviator glasses and a dog tag necklace. Rosemarie, who was on the left of Jett had on a black racerback vest that looked like a dress, with a black leather motorcycle jacket, black stockings, black leather biker boots, a silver and black necklace that was in gunmetal, different kinds of black bracelets, a gold knuckle ring, and collier style chapelet. Stefani had on a loose neon yellow top with blue skinny jeans with yellow converses, she also had on neon yellow music notes earrings. Callidora had on a white & black cap sleeve soft boned corset top, denim skinny jeans, black suede and satin ankle boots, black short finger motocycle gloves, different kinds of black bracelets, on the back of her chair was a black blazer and a Hollister backpack. I forgot to mention we all had our protective charms on, since those vampires go to the school and everything, and we was told to not to speak around them since they have very good hearing.

"So who's driving?"I asked, I don't know if they dicussed this why I wasn't down here.

"Jett," everybody said but Jett.

"He drives fast," Rose said, getting up from her seat walking towards the kitchen.

Once we finished up, we only had five minutes left and we was rushing, we all piled into the Infiniti, Jett was in the driver seat, Callidora was in the passenger seat, Rose is behind Jett, I'm in the middle and Stefani is behind Calli. Jett and me is pretending to be brother and sister and I'm taking on his last name, Rose, Stefani, and Calli are our cousins, who have different dads with different last names, it's possible. Jett pulled out of the garage at full speed, and I could of swore I saw my life flash before my eyes, I hope we don't be late for school again, don't want to do that ever again and I mean ever.

Good thing about it is that we made it to school on time with a minute to spare, when we stepped out of the car I wanted to get down on the ground and kissed the ground, but we didn't have time for that, they bell just rung. Jett walked in head of us, while we was in the back in a straight line, I looked around me and spotted the vampires, there was a boy and a girl with a human with them. Chiron showed us a picture of them, supposley the human girl is Isabella Swan who is Edwards Cullen girlfriend, why they hell would she want to be with a vampire? She must be very desperate to get a boyfriend, poor thing, it's her fault if something bad happen to her, I won't care, aww, I sound mean there.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Nothing really happen at school, besides Jett who almost got into a fight with this guy name Mike Newton, he had to keep up with his charade as being the over protective brother/cousin, when Mike decided he wanted to kiss Stefani on the cheek, who didn't like that all. She's currently in her bathroom scrubbing her face endlessly, she keeps on saying his smell won't get off of her, she actually threw up a little, I have to say that was priceless along with Mike's face, he was still there when she threw up after he kissed her. All of us girls so wanted to fuck up this girl name Lauren O'Mally and Jessica Stanley, those girls don't know when to shut their mouthes, they just mad we look better than them, we can't help that we look this good. Plus Lauren was flirting with Jett, who looked highly disturbed, I had to pull the sister card and told her to get the fuck out of his face, then I shoved her a little, which made her fall on the ground, which was awesome.

**A/N:I'm so sorry this chapter is short, but my hand is killing me. So here's the romance Jett- Leah, Callidora- Jacob, Rosemarie- ?, Anastasia- Embry, Stefani- Seth. The prom scene is NOT coming up yet, but I was wondering what themes you guys want for the prom, then I post a poll up and you guys can decide what you want**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I'm glad you all like the chapter, Disclaimers is in the first chapter, p.s. here's a new chapter for you guys, I also got a hold of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies, and I'm sharing with you (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::), Also SSAlittlemonster, I had to look up some Austrialian slang for your girl Stefani, there may not be a lot of it in here**

**Stefani's POV:**

Can you believe that Dag(**goof**), had the nerve to kiss me? I couldn't believe it when he did it, he's so lucky that Jett got to him before I did, because he will so be in the hospital right now, in a coma. I actually got sick when he kissed me, even though it was on the cheek, he didn't smell right, just looking at him makes my stomach quesy. When we got home I went straight to my bathroom and began to scrub my face, when I was finished it was all red, I still smelled like him so I decided to take a shower. You might think I'm being overdramatic, but I'm not, like he didn't ask if I wanted him to kiss me on the cheek, I don't even know the Bloke and he goes up and kiss me like he knew me for years. After I got dressed I made my way into the kitchen, something is smelling really good, it's probably a t.v. dinner. As I made my way to the kitchen I looked out the entry way window and saw them crazy vamps from school. What the fuck is they doing here. I promise you I'm about blue(**fight**) on of them.

"Ay, what the fuck is these vamps doing in front of our hose?" I yelled out, my voice growing higher at the end, I can't help that, that's how we are in Australia.

"What are you talking about Stef?"I heard Calli yell back.

"These fecking vamps are in front of our house,"I yelled back, still looking at them, I know those Dills(**Iditos**) can here me, but they didn't move. "Get the fuck in here now."

I heard everbody running to the entry way, I was still looking out the window, they started inching closer to us, but none of us backed down, we all locked at Calli, she didn't say nothing but she nodded her head which means get your weapons ready. We all ran back to our rooms, I grabbed sword, that turns into a headband, slung my bows and arrows across my back. When I got to the entry way they was still out there but closer, Anastasia had her spear in her right hand, Rose had her ice sword in her right hand, Jett had his Stygian ice sword and Calli had her tomahawk that had a feather wrapped around it. Calli nodded her head twice then opened the front door, we all walked out with Jett brining up the rear, I can tell he wants to blue too.

"What do you want Vamps?"Rose growled out, gripping her sword tightly. "I'm about to unleash Stefani on you and she's not having a great day at all."

"Nope, not at all,"I had to put my zack(**5 cents, like two cents, that expression**) in. Rose, Calli, Jet, and Ana all looked at me and gave me the 'what-the-hell-is-she-sipping-on-because-we-going-to have-to-take-it-away' look. "What?" They shook their heads and went back to glaring at those freaks.

"We come in peace,"said a guy with blond hair, he looks nice.

"If that's not the cheesiest line I ever heard before we go into battle then I don't know what," Rose mumbled to herself. "Sounds like ailens landing on Earth, waving a white flag with their hands in the air, saying "We come in peace and by the way take me to your leader." We all gave her 'we-totally-need-to-put-you-in-a-padded-white-room-for-a-while-because-something-is-not-right-in-your-head' look. "What?"

"Nothing,"Callidora chocked out. "Just that we need to take the t.v. out of your room for a while that's all."

"Hey guys, I think we are about to kill some stupid vamps,"shouted Jett. "I'm in a sword fighting mood right now, we can discuss Rose and Stefs mental issues later."

"I don't have mental issues,"Rose and I yelled together. Then we went right back to glaring at those vamps.

"We are not those vampires killing those innocent people,"the same guy said. "We don't drink from humans, only animals."

"How they hell are we suppose to know if your telling the truth?"Calli growled out, she sound like a bear.

"I didn't bring my lie detector machine with me, so I can't test nobody, though I don't think it'll work because you know they're vamps,"I said, casually, I don't have a lie-dectector machine, I won't mind having one though.

"Vampires that feeds off humans eyes are red and our eyes are a butterscotch color because we feed off humans,"Edward answered, I could of sworn we wasn't talking to him.

Callidora walked towards them, and we walked two feet behind her to make sure they didn't do anything wild, Callidora looked into the blonde guy eyes, nodded her head then step backed. "He's telling the truth."

"So does that means we won't be fighting no one?"Jett asked calmly, he's pissed.

"Yes, that's what it exactly means,"she walked towards him, they was staring each other down. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jett filled in the gap between, he's so taller than her, "Yes I do."

"What are you going to do about?"She growled out, her fist clenched tightly around her tomahawk, all of us, including the vamps, looked on in interest.

Jett didn't say anything, he just glared at her and she glared right back at him, not stepping back or nothing, if she could move closer she would. Then all of a sudden Jett bent down and kissed her on the lips, wow, that was just... wow, no words for that right there. SMACK, damn that must of hurted, Jett massaged his cheek and looked at Calli storming inside the house.

"Wow, that didn't go well did it,"Rose said saractically. "Better look out next time, Jett."

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, there will be no Calli and Jett romance, but there is a back story between those two though**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I believe I still don't own Twilight or PJO, I think there's a mistake, I could of sworn I did, I need to look over my legal documents, until then I dont either Twilight or PJO, not even when they are combined I still don't own them. I also don't own Rosemarie, Jett, Anastasia, and Stefani, they belong to their respected creators. I only own Callidora.**

**Jett's POV:  
><strong>I don't know why I kissed Calli, okay I do know why, when we was close together, I could smell her, she always smelled like peppermints, the way she use to stare up at me with those clear blue eyes. I know she's pissed off, I really don't want her to be mad at me, I hate it when she's mad at me. I let out a sigh of breath and made my way inside the house, please don't let her cut me, I thought to myself as I made my way to her bedroom. I knocked on her door a couple of times when she finally decided to open the door, I looked into her eyes and they was red, I feel like a jerk now.

"Can I come in?"I asked her, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

She sniffled, and wipe her eyes, "Sure."

I walked inside her room, she closed the door behind me, and made her way to her bed, she sat on the left edge Indian style, I stood in front, two feet away. She was looking every where but at me, I expected that, I did hurt her, but I didn't mean to. I sat down next to her, took her right hand into mines, she shivered a little, but didn't pull her hand away.

"I'm sorry,"I said, squeezing her hand and she squeezed back. "I couldn't help myself."

She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, when she layed her head on my shoulder, I knew she forgave me, I layed my head on top of hers and rubbed up and down her shoulders. "I'm sorry for everything Callidora, I didn't want a girlfriend back then, but I did like you, I liked you a lot." She nodded her, and her hand jerked, but I held on to it. "We can still be friends Calli. Can we be friends Calli? Please."

"Sure,"she said, she let go of my hand, but kept her head on my shoulder. She yawned, "I'm tired, you should go."

"Nope, I'm staying here with you,"I said, leaning back on her bed, I patted my chest. "You can lay your head here."

She cocked a eyebrow at me, "Are you serious?"

"Very, come on, you know want to,"I chuckled. "I'm soft, like a cuddly teddy bear."

She layed down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder, "You'r so weird, you know that right?"

"Nope,"I said, popping the 'p'. "Go to sleep."

**Rosemarie's POV:**

Dinner was finally done, I decided to get Calli, Stefani was getting Jett, I can't believe he kissed her, none of us can, that was the last thing we expected Jett to do. After what he did, I'm surprised that's all Calli did, I thought she would've kicked him in the balls or something, but she just smacked him, I guess that took her by surprise.

I knocked on her door two times and didn't get no answer, I jiggled her door knob and pushed the door open, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jett was laying on the bed, Calli head was on his right chest muscle, Jetts arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her left arm was around his waist, I didn't expect that at all.

"JETT. CALLIDORA. WAKE UP. DINNERS DONE,"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They both jerked awake, they looked at each other then at me then back to each other, they paled, and stubled out of the bed.

"It's not what you think,"Jett said, fixing his shirt, his eyes drifting towards Calli.

"We fell asleep, that's all,"Calli yawned, and scratched her hair. "He just came in to apologize and ask can we become friends."

"I beileve you,"I said, I didn't bother looking at Jett, I was there when he and Calli broke up, she was a emotional wreck. "I won't say nothing to the others."

We made our back to the dining room, Calli sat between Stefani and me, across from Anastasia, Jett was in on the left of Anastasia. For dinner we had lasagna, that we heated up in the oven, why couldn't we have a Demeter kid tag along so he or she could cook our food, I don't want to eat t.v. dinners everyday, or cereal.

Dinner was a very silent and some what awkward event, after the Jett and Calli kiss, when dinner was over and done with, we all went to our rooms. I decided to take a shower then get me some shut eye, tomorrow's Friday, yes, I can sleep in for however long I want to, I hope we do something fun this weekend, I don't want to be in the house and train the whole weekend, maybe we can go to the movies. I don't know, we'll see, I guess.

**MIDNIGHT**

I woke up from sleep, I really need a midnight snake or something to drink, when I walked past the entry door way, I saw the Cullens standing in front of the house again, I'm so glad that our house is warded off. I wonder what they want, I'm not going to be stupid and go out there by myself and ask them what they want, they may try to kill me or something, I don't know these people. I walked into the kitchen and made me some chocolate milk, once I finished it off, I decided to stop by Calli's room, I hope Jett is not in there.

When I walked into her room, it was just her, I walked to the edge of her bed and I was about to shake her awake when I decided against it, she be pretty piss if I did. So I walked back to my room, when I looked out the window again they wasn't there, I'm glad I didn't wake her up, she wouldn't believe what I said, since they aren't there.

**A/N:I hope you guys like it. The next two or three chapters are going to be skiping some stuff, there will be what they did on the weekend, the prom and graduation. Then the battle which is when the romance starts to happen**


	6. important an

_**Hi this is Lily's bestest friend Skylar, she won't be updating for a while, she been a car accident over the weekend and she's still in the hospital. When I went there yesterday they said she'll be able to come home on thursday but she probably won't update for a while. It wasn't Lily's fault, from what she told me, she said after she was walking home from her cousin house, it was at night, she was walking across the street, there was no cars, so she just walked, then she heard tires scretched around the corner and started going fast. So she started to run across before it got to her, but the car swerved and hit her. I don't know what's up with bad things happening my friends, first our best friend got killed by her ex abusive boyfriend, now Lily got ran over by her ex boyfriend. I'm making sure she won't land a finger on the computer until she's better, which is who knows when. Anyways I just want to let you guys know what's going on, plus she threaten to eat all my ice cream if I don't tell you won't happen to her, she doesn't want you all to think that she abdoned her stories, plus on the Grecian Coven story, she haves writers block on that one I think, I don't know, I forgot what she told me to write.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the previous chapter. Thanks for your concern, hopefully my mom let me on the computer tomorrow and I'll update again. I don't know we'll see. Anyway here's the other chapter**

**Callidora's POV:**

I'm so happy that it's saturday, I am in no mood to go to school, I think I may stay in my room the whole day. I really don't want to see Jett's face, I'm so embarassed, like I can't believe I actually fell asleep on his chest, even thought it was comfy. I should of just kicked him out the room, but no... I wanted to be like it was a year and a half a go, I am so freaking stupid, it doesn't make any sense. I'm just going to avoid him all this weekend, how the hell am I suppose to stay away from him when we live in the same house together? I rolled over in my bed until I got near the left edge before I could fall off, I looked at my alarm clock and it read 9:23 a.m., huh, maybe I should go outside and train for a little in the back yard. I climbed out of bed and made my way to my closet, grabbed a shirt and shorts and made my way to the bathroom.

After I finished showering and getting dress I ate a bowl of Frosed Flakes, then made my way outside, everybody is still sleeping, which is good, I just hope Jett is asleep. I made my way outside, I looked around with my hands on my hips, what the hell am I suppose to do? I guess I climb a tree, that be something like the lava wall, just without the lava and it being a wall, then I train with my weapons. I walked over to the biggest and started to climb up it until I got way up the tree, I stretched out on the largest branch that I could find and rest a little. It's actually calming in a tree if you are not worrying about falling down to your death.

I finally decided to head down after five minutes, I climbed down slowly for I won't fall, I'm too young to die. When I got down on the ground I was face to face with Jett, what the hell? Today is not my freaking day. When I mean face to face, it was more like my face to his chest, man I hate being short, I thought he was sleeping.

"Hey tree monkey,"Jett smiled down, oh boy.

"I am not a tree monkey, Jet ski,"I folded my arms against my chest.

"Jet ski? Really?,"Jett chuckled, then looked up at the tree. "What was you doing up there anyway?"

What the hell he think I was doing in the tree? "I was just talking to some random guy that was in the tree."

"No need to be so mean today Calli girl,"he called my nickname he gave me.

"Don't call me that Jett," I walked away from him and walked near the back of the back yard.

"Why not? I called you that all the time and you said you liked it,"I heard him from behind me.

I turned around quick fast, "That was before Jett, this is no. So stop calling me that."

"Don't be like that Calli girl,"he walked closer to me.

"Jett if you don't back the hell up off me you won't be producing any kids in the near future, just to let you know,"I said threw clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't do that," Oh now he want to test me, he is getting on my last nerve and it's still early in the freaking morning.

I didn't say anyting back, I'm going back inside the house I train in my room or the bathroom or in the garage, I'm not in the mood to talk with him anymore. I walked right past him and he caught my rest, not again. "What?"I yelled.

He didn't say nothing, he just looked at me, he kissed my forehead then let me go, now I'm fucking confuse. Aphrodite really need to stop messing with my freaking love life, shit is getting on my last nerves, if she wasn't immortal I would of been beat her ass.

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Below is the links to what theme you want for prom. Also, I was thinking in the next chapter is when they meet the wolves, and that'll be when this whole Jetlidora(Jett and Callidora) will end. Like I was saying I was thinking having them meet in the mall or something I don't know yet**

**.com/Decorations/decorating-themes/complete-themes/Classique-Magnifique-Complete-Theme**

**.com/Decorations/decorating-themes/complete-themes/Forever-For-Tonight-Complete-Theme**

**.com/Decorations/decorating-themes/complete-themes/When-I-Close-My-Eyes-Complete-Theme**

**If you can't see the links go to andersons(.)com/Decorations/decorating-themes/comeplete-themes **

**the first one is on page one the its called Classique Magnifique Complete Theme**

**the second and third one is on page 3 and the are called Forever For Tonight Complete Theme and When I Close My Eyes Complete theme**

**If you see something else you like just let me know**


	8. AN: Important

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this story is to much like my other, so I'm going to rewrite this story and change a lot of things about, I'm still keeping the same characters. If you want to change anything about your character just p.m. the changes.


End file.
